


Still Intertwined

by struckthunder



Series: In everything I see, I see him [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTAV, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Smut, mentions of past bad relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckthunder/pseuds/struckthunder
Summary: “How do you want me?”  Gavin whispered into his ear.  He felt Ryan shudder before he was turned and pulled into the other man’s lap.  Ryan’s large arm were behind his back and under his legs.  “How you gonna fuck me like this Ry?”  Ryan rolled his eyes then Gavin was being manhandled onto his stomach.  He pushed himself up to his forearms to peek over his shoulder at Ryan.“I could have gotten creative but, I want you like this again.”  He stroked down Gavin’s tanned back with a large hand.More fluffy smut!





	Still Intertwined

Gavin woke with his face tucked between Ryan’s neck and shoulder.  As he slowly remembered last night he smiled into the soft skin then kissed it sweetly.  He rolled back a little to take in the sleeping man wrapped around him. Ryan sleeping was so vastly different than the man awake.  His normal smiling or grinning like a manic face was soft and lax. His lips were slightly parted to let out long even breaths. His hair, which was typically tied back, was everywhere.  Gavin loved this about Ryan at night and in the morning. The dirty blond locks flowed around his neck, covering one cheek. Gavin couldn’t help himself as he reached up to run his fingers through the hair.  He pushed hair off his face, sweeping it back behind his ear.

In his sleep Ryan leaned into the touch.  Gavin knew that Ryan would never admit it, but he loved to be touched like that.  Gavin loved it too. Whenever Ryan held his hands, kissed him on the cheek, touched him behind his neck, he never felt more loved.  There was something so intimate about those moments. He had wanted to wait to have sex with Ryan for so many reasons. After the intensity of the night before, he knew he had made the right choice. 

There had been so many times, in his past relationships, that he felt as though his pleasure, and in some semblance he himself, didn't matter.  Sex had always just been something to do, something that was expected. In every new partner Gavin had hoped that things would be different, that he would make things different.  He became used to the disappointment when things turned out the same or worse. The sex he had had never felt like what he and Ryan had just done together. Things we different, being with Ryan made them different.   

He pressed kisses to Ryan’s chest, dragging his fingers down and tangling them in chest hair.  The sensations slowly woke the older man. He blinked awake, letting out a low groan that Gavin could feel in his chest.  Ryan’s hands went to Gavin’s sides, then moved to his back. He rubbed his hands up and down the younger man’s back, massaging as he went.  Gavin kissed lower and lower before Ryan grabbed his chin to bring their mouths together. 

“Bleck.” Ryan jerked away from the kiss with a grimace. “Morning breath.” 

“Not for you, eh?” Gavin smiled.  

“Not really.”  Ryan’s voice was rough with sleep.  The rugged sound went straight to Gavin’s groin.  There was something so sexy about Ryan’s deep voice that turned him on.  “Shower?”

“Well I was kinda thinking we would get cleaned up after.” 

“After?” Ryan tilted his head.  Gavin kissed his chest again, then yanked the older man on top of him.  “Oh. After.” Ryan said surprised.

“Ryan you pleb.” Gavin laughed.

“I’m all in, but you have to brush your teeth first.”  Ryan told him.

“You’re kidding me?”  Gavin looked up at him.  "Here I am all willing and you want me to brush my teeth?”

“Yeah.”  Ryan nodded. “I’ll brush mine too.”

“Ugh, that’s not the point,”  Gavin pushed the larger man off him and rolled to the side of the bed.  He stood up, wincing at the soreness he felt. It wasn’t bad, but it was definitely there.   Ryan got up too, going to the bathroom first. Watching Ryan walk away from him, naked as the day he was born, Gavin had absolutely no second thoughts about going in for another round. 

He let Ryan use the toilet and brush his teeth before Gavin took his turn.  He stared at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. He cataloged all the red marks and bruises he had earned from last night.  His neck had hickies layered into it, his hips fingertip bruises, his inner thigh kissed red marks and if he could properly see his back he knew he would see even more marks peppered around.  He’d never been so fond of love marks before Ryan. He spat into the sink then touched a particularly large hickey on his chest. It was tender. 

Ryan was sitting crossed legged on the bed checking his phone when Gavin went back into the bedroom.

“Anything interesting?” Gavin slid in next to him, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Not really.”  Ryan angled the phone so that Gavin could see it better.  “Jack contacted Trevor and looks like he can get us a few cars for the next job.”  

“Cool.” Gavin said then began kissing and sucking at the point where Ryan’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Mmhm.” Ryan moaned.  

“How do you want me?”  Gavin whispered into his ear.  He felt Ryan shudder before he was turned and pulled into the other man’s lap.  Ryan’s large arm were behind his back and under his legs. “How you gonna fuck me like this Ry?”  Ryan rolled his eyes then Gavin was being manhandled onto his stomach. He pushed himself up to his forearms to peek over his shoulder at Ryan.  

“I could have gotten creative but, I want you like this again.”  He stroked down Gavin’s tanned back with a large hand. “Is that okay?”  

“Hell yeah.”  

“Good.”  Ryan kissed down Gavin’s back while sneaking a hand under him to grasp his hardening cock.  Gavin sucked in a quick breath. “Can you reach over and grab the lube?” 

“Where is it?”  Gavin turned to his left to look, but didn’t see the little blue bottle.  

“No, to your right.”  Gavin huffed and looked that way but didn’t see it there either.  

“You having a laugh Ryan?”  Gavin snarked. 

“No, it’s there, right next to you.”  Ryan’s hands left Gavin’s body with a sigh of frustration.  “Nevermind, I’ll get it.” He pushed himself up and over Gavin to reach for the lube.  He tucked himself back into position behind Gavin, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?”  Gavin peered back at the older man.

“Nothing.”  Ryan pursed his lips and shook his head.  “You just look very beautiful.” 

“Uh huh,” Gavin snorted.  “Sure.”

“Don’t believe me?”  Ryan purred. “Need me to prove it?” 

“I’d like to see you try.”  Gavin smirked. 

Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hips lifting them upwards.  Gavin held his breath as he felt lube being drizzled over his ass.  As it slipped down towards his opening he gave a full body shudder. He hung his head between his arms waiting on what Ryan had planned.  He heard a condom wrapper being ripped open then the sound of more lube being poured out. He didn’t dare look back, he wanted to trust Ryan in this moment.  A second later Ryan was rubbing his hardened cock along the cleft of his ass. 

“Oh,” Gavin choked out as the head of Ryan’s cock brushed over his hole.  “Ryan, are you...are you not gonna?” He asked through stumbling words and fears.  He wasn’t sure if Ryan understood, but he then felt a slick warm finger press into him.

“I will always prep you Darlin’,” Ryan said.  “You never have to ask if I am or not. I always will.” 

Gavin bit his lip and nodded.  This first finger was quickly followed by another.  He was a little sensitive, but he loved the feeling of Ryan stretching him more than the slight irritation.  Ryan had hands that made making him come completely undone look like a national pastime. He made a promise to himself that one day he would ask Ryan to make him come with just his fingers.  He knew Ryan would be more than up for the job. A third finger was added and Gavin let out a low long moan. Ryan had hit that sweet spot. His thigh began to shake only to be soothed over with a large hand.  

“You really are a leg man, huh?”  Gavin laughed out.

“You caught me.”  Ryan chuckled back.  “How are you? Ready? Or do you need more?”

“I’m ready.”  Gavin looked over his shoulder and smiled at the other man.  The sight that greeted him made his cock twitch, hard. Ryan’s hair was wild, he had pushed it back, but it was still sticking out all over the place.  The look in his eyes was dark and filled with unchained desire. He was already taking deep breaths, showing off his defined muscles with each inhale and exhale.  His cock stood against his abs, twitching and leaving a smear of precome on his stomach. It made Gavin’s mouth water. The first time he had seen Ryan without a shirt was a day he would have written about in his diary, if he had one.  The finger’s inside of him moved once more, stroking over his prostate and sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. They were gently removed as Ryan lubed himself up. Gavin watched Ryan’s face as he pushed into his body. His breathing picked up and his face was full of concentration.  Gavin had to close his eyes as Ryan pushed in further. The feeling of Ryan stretching him open was so good. He hung his head between his arms as he felt Ryan’s thighs meet his own. Fingers dug into his hips, almost painfully. 

“All right?” Ryan asked.  

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed.  

“Can I move, or do you need a minute?”  

“Just a sec,” Gavin admitted.  If Ryan moved too soon he was going to come with only a few strokes.  

“Okay,” Ryan muttered.  He leaned over Gavin back and mouthed at his back.  Kissing and nipping at the skin and the rare freckle.  Gavin swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“Please move.” He whispered.  Ryan kissed his back once more before pulling back and tightening his grip on Gavins hips.  

He pulled out half way then thrust back in slowly.  Gavin gripped the sheets as ripples of ecstasy flooded over him.  All of his senses seemed to come alive when Ryan was inside him. From his fingertips all the way down to his toes were alight with electricity when Ryan fucked him.  As Ryan’s cock stroked him from the inside he brought his own hand down to his leaking cock. He tried to jerk off in rhythm but kept stuttering when Ryan would hit his prostate.  Behind him the deep grunts and groans that came from the older man could have been enough to send him over the edge, but he wanted more. He loved Ryan’s voice. He loved hearing his voice when they were getting each other off with their hands, or when Gavin had gone down on him.  But this, when Ryan was fucking him, this was so much better.

“Ryan,” Gavin moaned. He looked back at him before whimpering out.  “Tell me?” 

A spark of something lit in Ryan’s eyes.  He smiled and moved his hands from Gavin’s hips up to his chest.  

“Hold on,” Ryan whispered then leaned forward, covering Gavin’s body with his own.  He felt Ryan adjusting his position then only using an ounce of his strength, he pulled Gavin up with him so that he was sitting in his lap.  Gavin gasped at the position change, then quickly lost all the air in his lungs as Ryan’s cock slid further inside him, filling him so deeply.  He lay his head on Ryan’s shoulder and struggled to find something for his hands to grab on to. Ryan’s hands left his chest, sliding their way into Gavin’s, lacing their fingers together.  “Push down on my hands to balance yourself.” 

There were so many sensations happening at once; feeling Ryan’s chest against his back, the tightening of his fingers around his own, their forearms sticking together, Ryan’s thigh muscle twitching, then Ryan’s teeth grazing over his neck.  It was almost too much. 

“Do you like this?” Ryan whispered into his ear.  For a moment Gavin felt like he had no control over his body.  He worried that when Ryan started to move he would come instantly.  

“Yes.” He croaked out.  Ryan kissed his cheek then nudged his face until he got what he was asking for.  Ryan pushed his tongue into Gavin’s mouth and suddenly Gavin was very happy that Ryan had made them brush their teeth.  The older man continued to lick into his mouth as he made his first thrust his hips upwards. Gavin gasped, breaking the kiss.  “S-Slow,” Gavin stuttered out. He tightened his hold on Ryan’s hands until it was almost painful. Ryan stopped moving and kissed Gavin’s shoulder.

“We can go back to the other position,” he suggested.  “If you don’t like-”

“I like it,” Gavin nearly wined with how much he liked it.  “I do. I just...Just, Ryan.” His voice broke. 

“Darlin’ look at me.”  Ryan said. Gavin didn’t know when he had closed his eyes.  He opened them and faced the other man. He held such a sweet smile for Gavin that it made the younger man feel dizzy.  “It’s okay. You don’t need to like this way.”

“Ryan I like it so much I’m gonna come as soon as you start moving.”  Gavin blurted out. There were tears prickling at the corners of his eyes that he was sure were about to fall.  Ryan blinked a few times before brandishing a glowing and smug smile. “Oh, don’t be like that.” 

“I’ll go slow.”  Ryan promised. “Let me know if it becomes too much for you.  But, I gotta be honest. I’m pretty close too.” 

Gavin nodded and felt a tear make it’s way down his face.  Ryan began to move, making Gavin give a full body shudder. It was slower than before, more of a rocking movement that made Gavin want to melt.  

“You are amazing.” Ryan panted into his ear.  He pressed his nose into Gavin’s hair and took a deep trembling breath.  “You feel unbelievable. You’re so tight and hot and every time you shiver you tighten around me.  I want to stay like this forever. Rocking into you, feeling you, touching you, kissing you.” Gavin turned his head to accept the kiss waiting for him.  “Loving you.”

Tear after tear streamed down his cheeks as the feelings of pleasure, desire, bliss and love overwhelmed him.  He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips. 

“Still okay?”  Ryan’s voice was a little shaky as he asked.

“Really, really okay.”  Gavin promised. “Just crying.”

“I wanna touch you.”  Ryan told him as he pulled one of his hands away from Gavin’s.   He placed his palm on Gavin’s chest to hold him in place. He took his other hand out of the vice grip placed on it and moved it down, taking hold of Gavin’s weeping cock.  Gavin moaned at the touch. He didn’t know where to put his hands and felt embarrassed about it until Ryan spoke up. “Put your hands on mine.” Gavin slid his hands to Ryan’s, slotted their fingers together over his chest and softly resting his other hand on his cock as Ryan worked his shaft.  

He felt like his entire body was humming.  The warmth that pooled low in his body was coupled with the slight dizziness that his head was experiencing.  Was sex with Ryan always going to feel that way? He wanted the answer to be yes. He wanted it to be always. 

Ryan began to stroke Gavin faster and thrust his hip deeper.  He let out a low groan that erupted from somewhere deep in his chest.  It almost sounded like a growl. His teeth scraped against Gavin’s neck and he could feel Ryan pulse inside him. 

“Oh God,” Gavin moaned.  The feeling of Ryan coming inside of him was amazing.  He had missed it last night. He had been to fucked out to feel the older man come.  “Oh God.” He said again this time as Ryan squeezed the head of his cock.

“I’m gonna stay inside you till you come.”  Ryan breathed into his ear. His voice was so rough and dripping with the heat of the moment. 

“Ryan,” Gavin mewled.  “Fuck, fuck, Ryan.” 

“Come for me Darlin’.  I wanna watch you come.”  

Gavin did just as he was asked.  He tipped over into the world of euphoria and watched with half lidded eyes as Ryan continued to stroke him.  More tears made their way down his face as he rode through his orgasam. He scratched his own chest as the pleasure took him over.  He turned his face into Ryan’s neck and waited for the aftershock of coming so hard to fade. 

They stayed in that position, breathing together, until Ryan had gone soft and slipped out.  Before their legs could cramp Ryan gently rolled them to the side. They lay together until their breathing had evened out.  Carefully Ryan pulled away from his lover and eased himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He slowly stood then held out a hand to the younger man.  Gavin gave him his hand and walked with him to the bathroom. He leaned against the cool tile wall as Ryan turned on the shower. 

“I’m gonna change the sheets while that heats up,”  Ryan told him. He ghosted his fingers down Gavin side.  “You okay here or do you need to sit down?” 

“I’m good,” Gavin said.  He was a little out of it, but not in a bad way.  He just felt very warm, almost fuzzy. Ryan kissed him then disappeared into the bedroom.  Gavin closed his eyes listening to the hiss of the shower, Ryan puttering about in the next room and his own heartbeat.  He didn’t want to leave this place. He didn’t want to go back to work. He didn’t even want to leave Ryan’s penthouse. He wanted the world to stay this small.  He wanted nothing to exist outside of the two of them. He knew that, of course, they would have to go back and join the real world, but for a little while Gavin played pretend that this was the way of the world.  He and Ryan. 

“Ready?”  Ryan spoke and Gavin nodded. 

They got in the shower together and Gavin couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the taller man.  Ryan’s arms came up around him with no hesitation. They stood under the warm spray for a long silent moment before Ryan asked if he wanted him to wash his hair.  Gavin nodded into his chest. 

“Not up for talking?”  Ryan asked. 

Gavin shook his head. 

“Tired?”  

Gavin shrugged.  

“Okay.” 

Ryan methodically washed Gavin’s hair for him as he began to wonder about the last time he had ever felt so loved.  Maybe back in London with Dan and his family, but in the states? He could not conjure up one lover that made him feel even close to the way Ryan did.  He almost chuckled to himself as the thought of the perceptions that others would have when they found out that he was with the Vagabond of all people. He could imagine the look of fear or disgust, but he knew that they would really have no idea.  No idea at all. They would have no idea that he was the most considerate and compassionate lover he had ever had. 

Ryan was it.  Gavin knew that deep down week ago.  Ryan would be it for him. There would never be another.  Never. 

He watched Ryan wash his own hair.  When wet it was much darker, making his blue eyes burn bright.  

“I love you.” Gavin blurted out.  “So much.” 

Ryan smiled not missing a beat before saying it back. 

“I love you too.”  He leaned down and shared a soapy kiss with him. 

Even kisses that tasted of soap, he knew, would be better than a hundred kisses from anyone else.


End file.
